In certain computer networks including, for example, the Internet, nodes communicate by way of modulated and demodulated asynchronous signals. Those asynchronous signals may be transmitted and received by, for example, modems or broadband communications such as Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”) transceivers. Those transceivers may furthermore operate under one or more common protocols such as, for example, Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”). Transceivers communicating by way of common protocols may exchange capabilities and select a common mode of operation. Such an exchange of capabilities and a selection of a common mode of operation are sometimes referred to as a “handshake.” That handshake may be accomplished by way of a mechanism such as International Telecommunication Union Standard G.994.1 for DSL communication, for example.
Synchronization of information transmitted between transceivers is a requirement in communication systems, including DSL transceivers. Timing offset is furthermore a factor in synchronization due, for example, to imperfections in hardware. Moreover, calculation of timing offset may be computationally demanding. System overhead is required to accomplish such synchronization computation, taking system capacity from other functions. Thus, there is a need for a system, an apparatus, and a method that efficiently calculates timing offset. There is also a need for a system, an apparatus, and a method that synchronizes signals applying that calculated timing offset.